


Fanart of chapter 5 from 'With great outbursts and lightnings' by LilaDiurne

by yunnikakennings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnikakennings/pseuds/yunnikakennings
Summary: A fanart of the scene in which Severus discovers Colin's letter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Fanart of chapter 5 from 'With great outbursts and lightnings' by LilaDiurne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with great outbursts and lightnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181586) by [LilaDiurne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaDiurne/pseuds/LilaDiurne). 



> I'm not quite sure how to paste a photo here, so I'll just share the link instead (:

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YQ36h-5K2H02p6sVtdO2DpKVEpe-9WlH/view?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already read 'With great outbursts and lightnings' by LilaDiurne, I highly, highly recommend it.   
> (Aaa I really liked really about the small backstory of Severus and Colin too in Chapter 5 and all the other chapters too, of course~~~ will definitely re-read it sometime)


End file.
